Forgotten Ideas
by Amethyst Ichigo
Summary: A couple of snippets, and ideas that never made it into my Bleach fanfiction stories. Everything from saddness to humor. T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Please Read: Contains drabbles, and other snippets of ideas that will probably never be put in my stories. At the beginning of every chapter a short summary of my original character (if any) THAT are put into the IDEAS, BUT ALL AROUND HUMOR.

_Rena_- Ichigo's second zanpaktou that he found in Hueco Mundo, she detests Kuroji, Ichigo's hollow half. Used in my story A Past Not Written read that story for more information.

_**Thought 1 -' From A Past Not Written'**_

Ichigo started at building, pondering. He just couldn't understand it. He had started at the grave containing one Kaien Shiba, yet a feeling of unease continued to grow.

He wasn't sure why, or even what caused these feelings, and even worse that headache starting to build. Déjà vu came in wave, but beyond it Ichigo knew for a fact he'd never been in Soul Society before so then...why?

"_Ichi-nii?_" Rena whispered gently. "_Are you alright?_"

Ichigo shook his head, pushing all the thoughts away. It wasn't important. He readjusted Zangetsu, and turned away from the grave stone.

"I'm fine, it was nothing." Ichigo replied, walking away.

Nothing, but passing feelings...

_**Thought 2- From 'Strange Candy'**_

In the middle of battle Ichigo only knew two colors, red the color of spilling blood, and black the color of death worn so freely by the shinigami. The Arrancar war intensified those thoughts of only two colors until all he knew was centered upon them.

It didn't matter if it was day or night, or if days turned into weeks, or weeks in to a year the fighting continued non-stop, and yet scores of soul reapers fell one after another until only the strongest or the luckiest survived (if you could call it that). Ichigo, himself was among the breathing, but emotions that once showed freely were forced into the depths of his soul, where tears of blood fell with the rain.

Sadness was only internal, and constantly became heavier...but then the incident occurred, and Ichigo was thrown into a world of colors, beyond that of red and black.

A smile appeared on a younger face...

A second chance...and happiness.

Ichigo would forever treasure this time...

_**A/N: Hope you readers liked this little special....**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Please Read: Contains drabbles, and other snippets of ideas that will probably never be put in my stories. At the beginning of every chapter a short summary of my original character (if any) THAT are put into the IDEAS, BUT ALL AROUND HUMOR.

_Rena_- Ichigo's second zanpaktou that he found in Hueco Mundo, she detests Kuroji, Ichigo's hollow half. Used in my story A Past Not Written read that story for more information.

_**Thought 3 From 'A Past Not Written'**_

Ichigo glared from his spot on the sideways building. He was really starting to get sick of his inner avatars behaviors. For the past two weeks straight Rena and Kuroji had been fighting over who was the most useful to him.

"**Whatever brat, you're fucking zanpakutou can't even cut a weak little hollow without using some cheap ass Kidou.**"

"_So what if my zanpakutou is a sakabato, or uses Kidou, at least my sword helps Ichi-nii improve, what does your crap powers do? Oh yeah, I forgot you blow stuff up, and only get him in trouble_!"

"**I DON'T CARE. Blowing stuff up is much more powerful then your wimpy shields and spells.**"

"_No its not!_"

"**Yes it is**"

"_NO ITS NOT!"_

"**YES IT IS!"**

"_NO IT IS!"_

Ichigo sighed listening to the two, was always a handful(Did they realize how loud they were?). But did the two have to act like two year olds? He rubbed his forehead. Rena and Kuroji's fighting was starting to reach deafening levels-.

"_Perhaps..." _Zangetsu appeared next to Ichigo. "_They are not truly fighting."_

Ichigo stared at Zangetsu.

'Did he not hear the yelling?'

"What do you mean?" Ichigo prompted, suspiciously. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know where Zangetsu was going with this conversation.

"_I existed the moment you were born, and have heard everything to pass around you... I_ _believe you heard the quote 'Opposites attract',correct?"_

Ichigo blanched. He looked ready to deny everything Zangetsu was implying, but was beat to it.

"_W_**H**_A_**T**_?"_ The two children yelled. "**I** _D_**O**_N_'**T** _L_**I**_K_**E**_ T_**H**_E_ **BRAT**/_JERK_. "

Zangetsu smirked.

Perhaps there was more then one way to get Rena and Kuroji to stop fighting...

~*~

_**Thought 4 From 'A Past Not Written'**_

It was a bad day.

Zangetsu could tell when the normally clear sky were darkening with the warnings of rain. The wind blew and silence encased the whole of the inner world. A rarity as Rena and Kuroji were nearly always fighting, but that was not now.

Zangetsu crossed his arms waiting, both for the cold rain to fall, and possible for the cause of the rain that always appeared. But nothing. The sky was simply gray and sad...

"_Zangetsu?"_

The avatar turned, standing right behind him was Rena, he simply raised an eyebrow communicating a smooth 'what?'.

"_I was wondering..." _She fidgeted.

"_Go on_." Zangetsu prompted.

"_If I could see your-."_ She was caught off as her eyes widen considerably. Zangetsu followed her eyes, but he was too late.

Kuroji has slashed though Zangetsu's cloak, cutting off the long embodiment zanpakutou glared, but for different reasons.

"_An explanation_." Zangetsu ordered.

Kuroji smirked, and draped the cloak piece around him. The piece was huge covering all of the white hollow. He raised a cloth covered arm, and laughed evilly, making Zangetsu sigh.

It was sure sign, that Zangetsu should have never allowed Kuroji a view of the real world...the hollow was no doubt trying to copy that Bat-person-.

"_Kuroji, you look like a giant moth_." Rena called watching as the hollow glade from skyscraper to skyscraper.

Zangetsu took a deep breath.

He was right today was a bad day...

~*~

_**A/N: Hope you readers liked this little special....**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
